


View From Above

by Jo (jmathieson)



Series: Tangents and Intersections ~ Kink Bingo 2013 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Hawkeye in the air vents, M/M, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/pseuds/Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint keeps an eye on Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	View From Above

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo Round Six (2013) ~ Voyeurism

It's been a while since Clint spent time in the air vents of SHIELD headquarters. When he first joined SHIELD, he used to do this all the time, snoop around by crawling through the vents, listening in on conversations, watching people work (and not work) and generally learning the lay of the land. It had helped him to feel a little more secure about his new life, checking for himself that these people were really doing what they said they were - fighting bad guys, protecting innocent people, and generally trying to make the world a safer place. 

These days, he had different motives, and only one destination. Clint moved carefully and silently past Jasper Sitwell's office, listening to a small snatch of a conversation he was having with his wife about his daughter's soccer practice. Clint moved with even greater care now, making absolutely sure he was completely silent. Coulson had very, very good ears.

At the vent above Phil Coulson's office, Clint froze, barely daring to breathe as he inched his head into a position that allowed him to see through the grating. Phil was sitting at his desk, looking at his computer. For a couple of minutes, Clint just watched, enjoying the freedom to look without being seen. To stare without worrying who might notice. To gaze at Phil for as long as he wanted to, knowing that he wouldn't get caught looking, and have to turn away or come up with some lame excuse for staring at Phil. 

Eventually he realized that Phil wasn't typing. Or mousing. Or even reading. He didn't even seem to be thinking (Clint knew the look on Phil's face when he was planning something). Clint watched as Phil's hand moved towards the computer mouse and then stopped. Then did it again. Clint had never seen Phil be anything less than 100% decisive, so this was new and very, very interesting.

The third time Phil's hand moved, it clicked the mouse. Phil's posture relaxed a fraction, and he typed a couple of brief phrases. The keyboard was blocked by the monitor, from Clint's vantage point, so he couldn't see what Phil was typing. He knew from past experience that he wouldn't be able to see the computer screen either, no matter how he tried to contort his body in the air shaft. So Clint contented himself with watching Phil's face, which now has a look of concentration.

Phil clicked a couple more times, and then his body language relaxed even more. The expression on his face was rapt as he stared at the screen. Clint watched as Phil took a breath, held it for a second and then breathed out with the tiniest of moans. Above in the airshaft, Clint's dick twitched at the sound, and he clenched his teeth together and swallowed. Phil reached for the mouse and clicked a few times, then leaned closer to the screen. Clint knew a look of anticipation when he saw one. 

Clint bit his lip to keep from moaning when he saw Phil's tongue peep out from between his lips and sweep first the upper, then lower lip. Clint stared, not breathing or blinking, trying to burn the image into his memory. Phil's hand moved and he clicked the mouse again. His posture straightened. He hit a key and stood. Clint watched as Phil adjusted himself in his suit trousers. 

'He was watching porn. I can't fucking believe it. He was sitting in his office watching porn. Fuck that's so hot.' 

Clint's dick was half-hard in his pants, and he wasn't looking forward to the return trip through the vents. Phil stepped out from behind his desk and left his office. Relieved, Clint rolled quietly onto his back, staring up at the grey sheet metal of the duct a few inches from his nose. He closed his eyes and called up the image of Phil's tongue sweeping across his lips, and he imagined that tongue teasing his own lips, sweeping into his mouth. He wondered what Phil would taste like. 

'As if I'll ever get up the courage to try to find out...'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks always to my patient and understanding editor t!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at: [Queen of Wands](http://jmathieson-fic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
